The Dream Crystal: Another Accomplice
Chapter 9: Another Accomplice '' Toadce and Wings were walking on the beach, trying to figure out what to do next. Wings was constantly looking behind him just in case of trouble. "Would you give it a rest already?" Toadce said, twiddling her fingers. "We can take on anything that comes in our way…" "How?!" She then whipped out an oversized hammer and pointed it at Wings. "Any MORE questions?" she joked. Wings just shook his head and quivered in fear. "What now?" "Right now I'm trying to figure something out." "Umm, Toadce, I think we have trouble!" Wings exclaimed, looking at least 50 enemies standing behind her. She simply pulled her hammer out and with one swift swing, all of the enemies were finished. "See? Told you." She said to Wings who was now officially afraid of her. ''Bowser's Castle…. "One more!" "I can't…I'm too…tired." Yoshio said, falling face down on the cold hard ground. "Just ONE more? This might be the one to get us outta here." "Ugh, fine." Yoshio sucked up a piece of random furniture from in the Throne Room and shot it back at the wall. It made a crack with a tiny hole to look through. "Man, this castle is TOUGH." Mario ran up to the same spot that had the crack and kicked it as hard as he could. "Yah!" The massive wall now crumbled before them, revealing an unprotected part of Bowser's Castle. "Now, off to Yoshi's Island!" " Hey, I wonder how it's going at the castle…." Princess Peach's Castle…. Princess Daisy was now walking towards the castle, hoping that everything would be alright. When she came around the corner and saw Luigi and Toadsworth sitting outside, watching as many Toads were trying to build it again. She looked shocked to see that they weren't doing anything but looking on. "Hey guys, everything alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Luigi responded. "So am I." "Why aren't you guys helping them? They look pretty tired." "Well, I'm hurt." "And I'm old. Heh, I never thought I'd ever have to use that as an excuse." "But you just said that you were alright." "Well…I lied." "Riiight. Not buying it." She countered. "Now get up off your lazy butts and go help them!" "Ugh, I should've gone with Mario." "And I should've gone on a vacation." "Don't worry Toadsworth." Daisy comforted. "After a few more years you'll have a vacation that lasts forever! Now get back to work please." "Why, I never-!" Yoshi's Island…. "Now, where should we look?" Yoshio excitedly asked. "Hmm….I have absolutely no idea. You should know, you're a Yoshi." "Hey! Look over there!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at two figures fighting waves of enemies. "I think we should help them." "Let's go!" Wings and Toadce were fighting off as much as they could, but they kept coming and coming. Toadce was getting tired from swinging the hammer. "I don't think I can hold up much longer…" Wings said, punching his way through a few Goombas. He then saw Mario and a peculiar looking Yoshi heading their way. Toadce saw this too, and it filled her with hope. When Mario and Yoshio caught up, they wasted no time. Mario quickly jumped and kicked away many of them. Yoshio on the other hand, was whacking them away with his tail. When they saw Mario, they quickly backed away. "Retreat!" a Hammer Bro. shouted. They all scattered about, running in fear from Mario. "And that's that." He finished, fixing his cap back into normal position. "You guys alright?" he asked, now turning to Wings and Toadce. "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks." Toadce said while trying to catch her breath. "I'm Toadce." "And I'm Ma-" "Yeah, I know who you are. Everyone does!" After a few introductions, Mario finally started with another topic. "Why were they attacking you guys?" "Bowser is after us." Wings said. "Why?" Yoshio asked. "Because of these…" Toadce answered, pointing at her ring and Wings' necklace. "Again, why?" Mario asked, looking at them, arms folded. Toadce and Wings both explained that they were in possession of two of the Three Sacred Artifacts, and that Bowser needed them to get even stronger. The sound of this made Mario a bit concerned. Wings also told Mario that Bowser kidnapped his brother "So, it looks like we have a common enemy here." "Are you saying that we should team up?" Yoshio asked. "Well, strength in numbers right?" Toadce added. "Good point." Wings said. "So…what are YOU guys doing here?" "We're currently looking for Bowser. He's nowhere to be found at this time." Mario replied. Mario, Toadce, Wings and Yoshio, were clueless about Bowser's whereabouts. Wings finally spoke up, "Where should we look next?" "Well, Yoshio and I already established that we'll start searching over here." "He shouldn't be THAT far." Suddenly, the sound of whirring was over their heads. When Mario looked up, he was in total disbelief. "What!? What are you doing here too!?"